robvanwelyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob van Wely - 1979 - Keep on Ramblin'
Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 02-03 Let Me Take You.jpg|Lyric booklet page 2&3 Let me take you lyrics & drawing by Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd.jpg|Lyrics booklet pages 4&5 Keep on Ramblin' lyrics & drawing by Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 06 Trying....jpg|lyrics booklet page 6, poem & drawing Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 07 Dessin.jpg|A drawing of some friends that were around often when I played the Konstanz streets. Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 08-09 Highway Blues.jpg|Lyrics booklet page 8&9 Highway Blues lyrics & drawing Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 10 Shine Your Light.jpg|lyrics booklet page 10 Shine Your Light lyrics & drawing Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 11 Ballet.jpg|Lyrics booklet page 11 Ballet, drawing by Rob van wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 12-13 A Cold Wind Is Blowing.jpg|Lyrics booklet page 12&13 A cold wind is blowing lyrics & drawing Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 14 The Last Thing.jpg|lyrics booklet page 14&15 The last thing lyrics by Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 16-17 Squelette.jpg|lyrics booklet centerfold drawing by Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 19 Invitation.jpg|lyrics booklet page 18 Invitation lyrics & drawing Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 20 Ma bicyclette.jpg|lyrics booklet page 20 my bicycle & trailor with which I travelled around Europe, drawing Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 21 Don't ask me.jpg|lyrics booklet page 21 Don't ask me lyrics & drawing Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 22-23 Every day....jpg|22-23 Every day a new surprise, poem & drawings Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 24 Pourquoi Pas.jpg|24 pourquoi pas? Lyrics & drawing Rob van Wely Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 25 Skyline.jpg|Konstanz skyline Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 26 Just Around The Corner.jpg|Just around the corner Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 27 Konstanz Bahnhof.jpg|Konstanz railway station Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 28-29 Dancing.jpg|Dancing, lyrics of a (so far) unpublished song Keep on Ramblin textes 1er éd. 30-31 Must be hard....jpg|30&31 Must be hard, poem for Mick Softley 1979, Rob was living in Konstanz, Germany and often played his music down the streets with quite some succes. People that appreciated his music regretted that they could not hear it when Rob was travelling around elsewhere. They insisted that he record his songs. He rented a recording studio in St. Gallen, Switzerland, and in two days recorded a collection of his own compositions. On this album he plays 6- & 12-string folk guitars and sings. Hardly any mixing has been done apart from reverb on a few tracks. When published as a cassette in 1979 a lyrics booklet was joined with all the songs' lyrics, a few extra poems and pen drawings made by the musician. Album available on CD and downloadable. Contact : rob.van.welij@gmail.com +41 78 805 45 77 Tracks: 01 Walking 02 Keep On Ramblin' 03 A Cold Wind Is Blowing 04 Roodborstje Potpourri 05 Pourquoi Pas 06 Highway Blues 07 Invitation 08 Let Me Take You 09 Gay's Tune 10 The Last Thing 11 Drifting 12 Just Around The Corner 13 Shine Your Light 14 Don't Ask Me